


【大薛】剥龙虾壳（肉）

by Mizutsuki



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizutsuki/pseuds/Mizutsuki
Summary: NC15





	【大薛】剥龙虾壳（肉）

**Author's Note:**

> 补链

剥龙虾壳一事也就是一说，演出完薛之谦马不停蹄的就飞回了长沙，大张伟在上海彩排，两人各自忙着各自的生活。  
拍戏的间隙，薛之谦看到大张伟发来的微信，拍的是上上谦的火锅  
【薛老板，我可要给差评了，上上谦怎么都没小龙虾卖】  
薛之谦嘴角晕开个微笑【这位顾客一看就不懂行情啊，小龙虾都是新鲜空运的，要提前预定】  
发了也就没理，转身投入到下一个镜头的拍摄，一忙就忙到了傍晚，夕阳染红了一大片天空，薛之谦低垂着眼坐在凳子上看剧本，助理凑过来给他看刚拍的照片，夕阳染红了他的身影，柔和的阳光模糊了轮廓，勾勒出侧脸的弧度，睫毛投下一片阴影，连带着白色的塑料凳都增添了几分柔情，薛之谦忽然想到他们在一起的某个午后，大张伟靠在躺椅上午睡，午后的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙爬上那人的脸，镀了层金似的，他脸上的绒毛都柔柔软软的，像是新生婴儿般带着希望与美好，不自觉的弯了眼，薛之谦让助理把照片发给他，转而点开微信。  
【诶哟，那我可预订一只最红最大的，薛老板可得给我准备好】  
【那您看这只行不行】把图片发给他，似乎已经见到他仰着头乐呵着嘴，眼角的褶子都带着欢快的气息，真的，有点想你了。

空运的龙虾一预订便又是好几天，相思苦得大张伟头上的绿毛都没精神的耷拉着，整个人又焉又委屈，经纪人看不下去了，跟他有意无意的提着，过两天南京就可以跟薛之谦同台了，唰的小绿毛又精神起来，薛之谦这边自然也是瞅准了这次商演，两人现在的工作强度，别说缠绵一两天，就是见个面都难，薛之谦在拍戏，同台的机会更是少的可怜，两个人各自憋了一肚子火，临到了演出的日子，双方的经纪人千叮咛万嘱咐，收敛着点儿，大张伟应着应着脸上露出傻笑，薛之谦点着头呢，嘴角勾起一点弧度，得，白说。  
大张伟彩排时就见到薛之谦了，他是前几个彩排的，这会儿拿着那件火红的衣服晃悠到台下，冲他笑了一下，然后慢悠悠的把衣服往身上套，大张伟眼睛跟长他身上似的根本移不开，舔了舔有些干的嘴唇，看见薛之谦冲他做着口型：休息室。两人今年势头都不错，用大张伟的话说就是都成腕儿了，开口便同意给了单独的休息室，光明之大的搞事情。  
彩排完立马往休息室走，在门口敲了敲门，里面儿是熟悉的声音叫他进来，大张伟开门见到薛之谦的助理正在跟他讲工作，装模作样的咳了一声，薛之谦笑着让助理先出去，助理一脸不解，大张伟适时的补上一句：“我跟薛老师商量商量吃小龙虾的事儿。”薛之谦笑的眉眼弯弯：“对，我还欠大老师一只小龙虾呢。”可是，吃龙虾为什么要赶我出去呢，明白知道越多风险越大的小助理选择将疑问咽下去，默默走出门。  
送走小助理，顺手落了锁，薛之谦转过头来，大张伟看见他脸上带着浅浅的笑。  
“薛老板，我的小龙虾呢。”大张伟坐在小沙发上，笑的一脸不可言喻。  
“送到了呀，大老师想要盐水的还是香辣的呢。”薛之谦走过去，跨坐在他腿上，手撑在沙发背上，距离近的一吐一息间，大张伟看到的是他的喉结随话语上下滑动，大张伟按着他的后颈就叼住他的喉结，舔舐了几下，轻轻吮吸出一个红印，薛之谦推他的肩膀让他起来：“等会儿还要上台呢。”  
大张伟低头抵在他的颈窝，头发噌在他的颈间，痒痒的，像是羽毛在搔，薛之谦卸了力道，大张伟顺势在他的锁骨的地方啃出一个草莓：“薛老板您看您这小龙虾连辣椒都没放。”薛之谦被他软软的小奶音折腾的没脾气，在他头上揉了几下，大张伟从衣服下摆伸手进去，顺着腰线揉搓到蓓蕾，衣服皱巴巴的缩上去，实在不是很舒服，薛之谦一手搂着他的脖子，另一只手解着自己的扣子，越是心急，越是不得要领，大张伟时不时的刮擦总惹的他一阵无力，手指不受控制的颤抖，大张伟的脸就晃在眼前，冲着他笑的干净，心里火一阵烧上来，也不管扣子解了一半，捧着他的脸就亲下去，一时用力有点过猛的撞到嘴唇，牙齿磕碰着撬开唇瓣，难得主动的薛之谦用舌搅动着他的口腔，感受到大张伟的动作，用力吸吮着他伸进自己嘴里的舌，拿舌尖绕着他的舌根打圈，一个极具情色味道的吻，津液搅动着，顺着嘴角流下来几分，大张伟拿手搂着他的后脑勺，像是把他护在怀里，又像是把他锢在怀里。  
这个吻持续到两个人都有点气喘才停下来，薛之谦撑着他的肩膀，半仰着头大口呼吸，胸口起伏着，衣服刚刚被解开两颗扣子，薛之谦早就脱了里面的里衣，一边的蓓蕾刚刚被揉搓的有些泛红，一边还是正常的颜色，挺立在空气中，锁骨处是刚刚印下的草莓印，顺着胸膛起伏着，半遮半掩总是比全部呈上更有诱惑力，大张伟埋头折腾着另一颗蓓蕾，一手隔着裤子揉搓着他半勃的性器，薛之谦舒服的哼了一声，手在大张伟背上隔着衣服划了两下，在他腰侧挑逗的拧了一下，大张伟被激的嘴上差点失了力道，抓住他的手：“干嘛呢您。”  
薛之谦眯着眼睛冲他笑，眉眼弯弯，干净的像少年，却又带上了几分情色和性感，他的嗓音染着笑意和情欲：“我在勾引你呀，”完了又挑了挑眉：“张伟哥~”  
拖长的尾音让大张伟的脑子轰的一声炸了，只想把眼前这人拆骨入腹，再不想其他什么，去他妈的商演，去他妈的伦理道德！粗暴的解开薛之谦的衣服扣子，大张伟摸到他的后腰，摩挲着他的脊柱沟，顺着像下滑，像想起什么似的，转而摸到他裤子的后口袋，果然摸到一个正方形的小包装：“薛老师准备真是充分。”大张伟拿着那个小玩意儿塞到自己胸前的口袋里，薛之谦勾着嘴角：“我可是蓄谋已久啊。”低头，发丝触在大张伟的脸庞，他有一瞬间的分神，转过眼来，薛之谦用牙咬着避孕套的一角从他的口袋里叼出来，看着他，眼角弯弯，眼里是笑意和情愫，这个妖精，大张伟在心里暗骂了一句，粗暴的去拉他的裤拉链，跨坐的姿势让这个行动并不是很顺利，薛之谦跪起身让到旁边的沙发上，伸手帮他把裤链拉开，他的动作很慢，带着挑逗的触碰，却几乎是划过一样不带留恋，大张伟熬不住，拽着他的手压在自己的性器上，薛之谦很上道的揉搓了几下，熟练的隔着内裤帮他撸动了几下，内裤的布料有点粗糙，摩擦的感觉竟然让快感更进一步，大张伟咬牙切齿，握住他的阴茎：“薛老师您可真能忍。”  
薛之谦唔的哼了一声，手拿过嘴里咬着的避孕套，乖巧的眨眨眼睛：“大老师你有点肾虚啊。”大张伟握住他的手腕，挑眉：“我肾虚？薛老师要试试么。”大张伟褪下内裤，勃起的阴茎几乎是弹出来的，薛之谦从根部到尖端的顺了一遍，撕开避孕套的包装帮他戴上，他干这事的时候，大张伟也扯着他的裤子，翻身就要压上来，被薛之谦拦住，大张伟笑了，眉眼都看不见了：“薛老师是要自力更生啊。”  
薛之谦脱下裤子，干脆的跨到他身上，跪在沙发上：“店里的小龙虾比较活泼，你，不满意。”  
“满意满意，怎么能不满意呢，”大张伟眯着眼睛笑，像只狐狸，伸手在他腰上掐了一把：“我这不是怕小龙虾见谁都兴奋嘛。”薛之谦躲了一下，抓住他的手，在他掌心搔了几下，带着他的手搭上肩头：“恩，小龙虾一般对姓大的人比较兴奋，”另一只手握住大张伟的火热：“还得有头绿毛。”大张伟怕他没做扩张伤到自己，揽住他的腰，薛之谦小心翼翼的坐下去一点，在避孕套上的润滑液的作用下，头部还算顺畅的滑了进去，薛之谦哼了一声，顺着大张伟的力道往他身上靠了靠，又试着往下坐了一点，额头渗出些汗来，大张伟看着心疼，又不好动作，只能撸动他的前面给他分散注意力，薛之谦喘了几口气，一点一点的移动着，这个过程对两个人来说都不好受，大张伟憋着一脑门子汗，不敢乱动，既心疼又着急，薛之谦半趴在他身上，抓着他肩膀的手指的指节因为用力而泛白，大张伟搂着他的腰，尽量给他支撑，手掌握在腰侧的皮肤上，渗出些汗来，黏黏的湿润在肌肤交接处，蒸发带了些凉意，却又催熟了情欲。  
薛之谦终于是坐到底，软软的靠在大张伟身上，手脚软的厉害，后穴紧致的包裹着粗壮的阴茎，似乎能感觉到上面凸起血管的跳动，大张伟涨的难受也不敢动，两个人僵持了一会儿，他先忍不住的推了推薛之谦：“薛，你动一动呀。”薛之谦瞪了他一眼，缓缓动了动下身，猝然叫了一下，马上抑了下来，耳尖一下子红到脸颊，这个位置刚好摩擦在兴奋点，一动就受不了，快感跟电流似的直冲天灵盖，手脚一阵发麻，大张伟心多细的人啊，发现了他的异常早就猜到个七七八八，手指恰到好处的在他的前面揉搓撸动了几下，拿指腹略微的老茧去刮擦他的顶端，薛之谦大脑一阵混沌，想骂他混蛋都无从骂起，只能把头靠在他颈窝处喘口气，呼出的热气喷在大张伟的颈侧，他激灵了一下，越发感觉下身硬的发疼，难耐的往上顶了顶，薛之谦咬着他的衣服不敢叫出声来，但也没阻止他，大张伟得到首肯，干脆扶着他的腰，艹的薛之谦整个人都跟着动，晃动出几声呻吟，情人的声音是最好的催情剂，偷情的羞耻感让他们感到兴奋，大张伟满心都在后穴上，并没有照顾到他的前端，薛之谦拿手去撸动了几下，被抓住手腕，大张伟把他的手拉到唇边亲了亲，薛之谦明白他的意思，他炽热的目光让薛之谦有点莫名的害羞，头埋进他的颈窝蹭了几下，可爱的大张伟动作幅度又大了几分。  
高潮来的时候，薛之谦拿手隔着衣服抓大张伟的背，头向后仰着，微张着嘴，前面抽动了几下，射出一股白液，脑子一片白光，眼神涣散着，呢喃着喊着张伟，大张伟摊在沙发背上，手还扶着他的腰，只想溺死在这温柔乡里，疲软的阴茎还在他的后穴里，温热的让人留恋，大张伟摸到他的后脑勺把他按过来，给了他一个温柔缠绵的吻。

“我什么都不想，我就想你好好的。”  
“你可千万别走。”大张伟的声音带着委屈的脆弱，难得一见的软肋毫无保留的暴露在爱人的面前。  
“嗯，我在这儿，我一直在这儿，张伟。”薛之谦眼里像是浸了水一样柔，搂住他的脖子，他的爱人，有时候真的跟小孩子一样。

【薛老板，您家小龙虾味道真不错，下次什么时候再约啊。】  
薛之谦拿手揉了揉颈侧淡淡的吻痕，笑的温暖【小龙虾下市了，下次请大老师吃海参啊。】

 

END


End file.
